


Adereços

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdresser, M/M, Yaoi, insinuação lemon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que Hisoka usava uns adereços estranhos... So agora Gon parava para pensar no por que.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adereços

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Hisoka sempre tinha algo especial, a cada vez que o moreno o via ele sempre tinha algo a mais que o destacava de todas as outras pessoas, e dessa vez não falava de toda a personalidade complexa do mais velho ou do que ele lhe fazia sentir, e também não se referia exatamente à maquiagem, ou ao figurino de palhaço. Gon achava que estava nos detalhes, mas não tinha notado o que era até Killua mencionar aquilo na Arena Celestial.  
  
De fato, não era algo que fosse diferenciá-lo de uma mulher, mas eram adereços que o destacavam entre todos os homens porque simplesmente... Não eram adereços para homens. Sim, falava do salto alto, dos brincos, daquela coisa que ele usava na cintura e que a fazia se parecer com a da tia Mito, ou quase. Só depois do albino mencionar, o moreno descobrira o que era aquilo que lhe deixava tão intrigado nas roupas do palhaço e, depois disso, sempre que o via seus olhinhos observavam cada um desses detalhes com atenção.   
  
Não faziam parte exatamente da roupa de palhaço, por mais que muitas pessoas pudessem ignorá-los devido ao fato das roupas serem tão chamativas que um salto a mais ou a menos não fazia diferença, mas Gon sabia que um palhaço, ou joker, como o mais velho chamava, qualquer não usava esse tipo de roupa. Ele também nunca vira... Ah bom, ele vira pouquíssimos homens usando aquele estilo de roupa e nenhum tão másculo quanto Hisoka.   
  
Másculo, sim, porque por mais que Hisoka usasse acessórios e, o que suspeitava, até roupas de mulher isso não diminuía em nada a masculinidade que o corpo dele evidenciava, pelo contrário, até acabava acentuando devido ao contraste entre formas tão másculas e adereços tão delicados, femininos. Os músculos dele ressaltados pela camisa preta regata colada, o peito largo pela cintura aparentemente fina, moldada por aquela roupa que o menino não sabia nomear, a perna torneada que não permitia a ele usar uma bota de cano maior.   
  
Era pensando nesse tipo de coisa que surgia na cabecinha de Gon a dúvida: por que Hisoka usava roupas de mulher? Porque sabia que ele tinha total ciência de que aquilo acentuava ainda mais suas formas masculinas, então não era para parecer com uma mulher, era? Afinal o palhaço não enganaria a si mesmo dizendo que aquilo lhe fazia se parecer com uma mulher, principalmente quando ele era um ilusionista e devia ter outras formas de se tornar mais parecido com uma, ou será que o menor estava enganado quanto a isso e esse era mesmo o objetivo? Mas então porque ele deixava tantas características masculinas à vista? Era algo tão confuso isso.   
  
Hum, mas por que mais podia ser então? Será que era mais confortável? Duvidava um pouco, aqueles saltos pareciam tão inseguros... Por mais que o mágico não tivesse problemas com eles. Será que de onde ele tinha vindo era assim? Os homens usavam aquelas coisas lá? Mas nunca ouvira falar de um lugar com esse tipo de costume... Será que tinha haver com algum tipo daquelas coisas de adulto? Podia ser algo que apenas adultos entendessem... Ou, simplesmente, talvez o mago se achasse mais bonito com elas. Bom, ele realmente ficava muito bem usando-as, isso o menor não podia negar.   
  
De tanto pensar em todas essas possibilidades, o menino já sentia a cabeça rodar e esquentar e não demorava para uma fumacinha sair por suas orelhas, estava tão distraído que nem se lembrava que Killua estava ali consigo.   
  
\- Ei Gon! Gon, aqui não é lugar pra dar tilte!   
  
Voltou à realidade aos poucos depois de ouvi-lo, sorrindo sem graça.   
  
\- Hehe, desculpe, acho que estou pensando demais.   
  
\- E no que você esta pensando tanto?   
  
Perguntou o pequeno Zoaldieck e Gon o encarou, pensando se deveria questioná-lo sobre as roupas de Hisoka, a reação dele não fora muito boa na Arena Celestial, mas estavam todos tensos naquele dia... Ainda assim achava que talvez fosse melhor perguntar para Kurapika, achava que por ser o mais calmo ele seria o único que não faria disso um grande problema, porque tinha certeza que a reação de Leorio seria igual ou pior à de Killua. Mas os dois estavam longe de todo jeito.   
  
\- Hmm... Killua... Por que você acha que o Hisoka usa roupas de mulher? É para se parecer com uma? Ou será que ele só acha bonito?   
  
Parou de andar quando percebeu que o albino deixara de acompanhá-lo.   
  
\- Hm? – Questionou, virando-se e vendo-o estático no lugar com uma expressão bastante perturbada, parecia estar se lembrando de algo até notar que o encarava. – Oe Kill...   
  
\- E por que você acha que EU sei disso?! Ele é um louco, não é óbvio?   
  
Começava a perceber que o amigo parecia um tanto sensível quanto aquele assunto, foi então que se lembrou...   
  
\- Mas o seu irmão também não usa? – Era uma pergunta inocente, não uma provocação, nem nada, apenas uma curiosidade ingênua.   
  
\- EEEEEH?! – O albino parecia ainda mais perturbado, mas ao moreno aquilo pareceu apenas um questionamento, como se o outro não entendesse a que se referia.   
  
\- Aquele que anda com sua mãe. É um menino não é? – Gon tinha certeza que era, será que tinha se enganado?   
  
\- EU, DEFINITIVAMENTE, NÃO QUERO FALAR DISSO, GON!   
  
E o ex-assassino ficou vermelho como uma maçã antes de sair apressado e envergonhado pela rua, deixando para trás um moreno muito confuso. Porque aquilo perturbava tanto o outro?   
  
\- Ei, Killua, espera! – E saiu correndo atrás dele.   
  
Quando finalmente o alcançou, notou uma loja à frente. Segurou o braço dele e estacou. O albino parou, derrapando, junto do outro e inclinou a cabeça quando viu a loja de sapatos, vendo o moreno lhe soltar e entrar no estabelecimento.   
  
Gon recusou toda a ajuda de atendentes e foi direto aos sapatos femininos, procurando algum que parecesse com o estilo de Hisoka.   
  
\- Ah, aqui!   
  
Exclamou e só pediu que a atendente lhe trouxesse o par, sabendo que os olhos felinos do amiguinho o acompanhavam.   
  
\- Gon o que você está fazendo?   
  
Pela primeira vez pareceu perceber que o que fazia podia não fazer sentido para os outros, mas apenas sorriu para o companheiro.   
  
\- Hm? Estou tentando entender porque o Hisoka usa roupa de mulher! E sapatos. – Disse, calçando-os e tentando ficar de pé.   
  
\- Ainda com isso?! – O Zoaldieck perguntou, suspirando, realmente não dava para tirar daquela cabeça teimosa do amigo nenhuma ideia que ele enfiava lá dentro. Bom, se não pode vencê-lo, junte-se a ele. – Errr... E aí?   
  
\- Hmmm... – Murmurou. Não parecia estar gostando. – Acho que não é o conforto, eles apertam muito. – Tentou dar um passo e se desequilibrou. – Ah! E é ruim de andar. – Riu. – Parece que estou sobre tronquinhos. Mas machuca. – Sim, definitivamente não podia ser o conforto... Será que não era exatamente por isso? Quer dizer, Hisoka parecia gostar de sentir diversos tipos de dor e desconforto...   
  
\- Gon, não comece a dar tilte de novo!   
  
\- Eh? – Nem havia notado que voltava a pensar demais, riu sem graça.   
  
Acabaram deixando a loja sem nenhuma resposta, apenas com um Killua meio desconfortável. Gon ainda tentou leva-lo para uma loja de brincos, mas dessa vez foi Killua quem o arrastou de lá antes de poder experimentar um para ver como era.   
  
\- Você tem que parar de andar com esse maluco!   
  
Fora o que ele dissera, mas no final do dia o menino da ilha Baleia continuava frustrado sem entender o mais velho, com um bico emburrado e a famosa fumacinha voltando a sair de sua cabeça. Killua desistiria de tentar distraí-lo, até ter a ideia de jogar um balde de água em cima dele e a brincadeira de guerra começou.   
  
Mas quando voltou a encontrar o mais velho a questão ainda estava em sua mente, principalmente quando, depois de ele lhe ensinar mais uma daquelas “coisas de adultos” eles descansavam. Seu corpo encostado no dele, confortável, quente... Seus olhinhos não saindo de cima das roupas espalhadas no chão. O mago não deixou de perceber isso, primeiro porque era muito estranho que Gon prestasse atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele, segundo porque o menor estava muito calado.   
  
Seguiu seu olhar, notando que ele encarava, especificamente, suas botas, e vire e mexe o olhar dele ia para os brincos e de volta para as roupas. Sorriu de canto imaginando o que se passaria naquela cabecinha infantil.   
  
\- Quer me perguntar alguma coisa Gon?   
  
O menino quase pulou de susto com sua sugestão, o que só evidenciava que nem em si ele prestava atenção. O pequeno corou envergonhado e aquilo fazia os olhos do palhaço brilharem de desejo... Desejo que dessa vez podia vir depois da curiosidade.   
  
\- Ah... Bom... – Ele remexeu-se, afastando-se só o suficiente para observar o mais velho, os olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade. Ao que parecia ao mais velho, o que quer que fosse que o intrigava, percorria aquela cabecinha há muito tempo. – Hisoka... Por que você usa roupas de mulher?   
  
Roupas de mulher? O ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele falava das botas e das jóias, talvez até daquela peça que lembrava um espartilho. Riu de leve, cínico, aquela era a última coisa que esperava que o menino notasse em si, afinal ele não parecera mencionar o assunto durante bastante tempo, achava que não era agora que o faria.   
  
\- Quero dizer, elas são desconfortáveis! E apertam, e desequilibram. Ah, mas você tem um equilíbrio perfeito! – Lembrar-se disso fazia seu peito se encher de admiração pelo mais velho e novamente o palhaço pareceu olhá-lo entre o surpreso e o divertido.   
  
\- Você... Provou? – A pergunta saiu com um tom cômico, como se o mais velho estivesse prestes a rir, mas evitou fazê-lo para não constranger o menor, que ainda assim pareceu meio tímido.   
  
\- Eu... Queria saber porque você usava essas roupas... – Ele explicou, baixando o olhar. O ruivo acariciou seu rosto, fazendo-o lhe encarar.   
  
\- Descobriu alguma coisa?   
  
O menor negou com a cabeça.   
  
\- Só que são muito desconfortáveis.   
  
O palhaço riu divertido fazendo com que os lábios do moreno logo formassem um biquinho emburrado.   
  
\- Hisoka, você não me respondeu! – O menor reclamou, “sacudindo” o ombro do mais velho, tal qual uma criança que pede atenção, e o riso do ruivo só pareceu aumentar com aquilo, um riso próximo ao feminino, o que voltava a lhe levantar a questão. Mas logo o maior se controlou e observou o moreno por um momento.   
  
\- Porque eu gosto. – E sabia que a resposta não era o que o pequeno queria, sem nem precisar ver o biquinho emburrado se formar de novo, se desfazendo assim que o tocou com o indicador. – Por quê? Te incomoda? Quer que eu pare de usá-las? – Não que fosse fazê-los, mas tinha muito interesse na resposta do menino.   
  
Se queria que ele parasse? Pensou um pouco... Por que iria querer isso? Quer dizer, ele mesmo dissera que o palhaço ficava bem naquelas roupas e, pensando bem... Achava que ele ficaria muito estranho com roupas que não fossem aquelas.   
  
\- Não. Você fica muito bonito nelas. – Disse com animação, não se importava de elogiá-lo, era verdade. – Além disso... – Riu. – Eu não consigo te imaginar em outras roupas Hisoka, é engraçado. Não parece fazer parte de você. E eu gosto de você assim.   
  
O ruivo apenas o observava enquanto ouvia sua resposta, jurava que Gon não entenderia, mas talvez... Talvez ele pudesse entender mais do que achava que conseguiria.   
  
\- Parte de mim... – Repetiu e notou que os olhos castanhos voltavam a se fixar em si. – Quer saber por que gosto de usar isso, Gon? – O menino assentiu, sem piscar, e o ruivo foi escolhendo as palavras para explicar para ele de forma que entendesse. Não precisava temer que ele lhe deixasse por isso, se ainda não havia feito, achava que não seria isso que o convenceria a fazer. – Você tem razão. – O menino não pareceu entender do que falava. – Essas roupas revelam parte de mim, Gon. Podem ser roupas de mulheres como você disse, mas me sinto... Muito mais “eu” quando estou com elas, mesmo que sejam desconfortáveis para os outros.   
  
\- Então... Você se sente mais confortável vestido como mulher? – Perguntou e viu o ruivo assentir. – Por quê? Você queria ser uma Hisoka? – Era apenas curiosidade, não o estava julgando, mas aquilo fez o palhaço sorrir de leve.   
  
\- Hum... É difícil de explicar, Gon... – Acariciou o rosto dele. – Não é por querer ser... É algo que já se é. – O menino franziu o cenho para si, confuso, Hisoka era uma mulher? – O que se sente que é... – Ele parecia ainda mais confuso. O ruivo parou e pensou. – Bom, dizem que até os homens tem um lado feminino, Gon, alguns tem esse lado mais aflorado.   
  
Isso queria dizer que Hisoka se sentia como uma mulher? O ruivo parecia perceber que o menor ficava cada vez mais perdido. Riu divertido e lhe acariciou os cabelos.   
  
\- Tudo bem, Gon, apenas descanse. Deixe isso de lado. – Abraçou-o novamente a seu corpo, e sentiu-o retribuir o abraço, talvez ele realmente fosse um tanto novo para entender tão profundamente isso.   
  
\- Ei, Hisoka. – O menor chamou e pelo silencio sabia que o mais velho prestava atenção a si. – Eu acho que eu realmente não entendo isso, mas... Se você se sente bem assim então tudo bem. Eu gosto disso, e se você está feliz, então eu estou contente.   
  
Disse-lhe, porque não entender alguma coisa nunca foi empecilho para si naquela relação. Ele nunca precisara entender o que sentia para simplesmente se entregar, então achava que não precisava entender completamente o negócio de Hisoka com roupas de mulher para gostar daquilo. Pelo menos por hora, talvez mais tarde entendesse o que ele queria dizer, até lá, estava apenas feliz desde que ele também estivesse.   
  
  
  
---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desejos Negligenciados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023884) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia)




End file.
